


Can You Feel The Love Tonight?

by StrikerDouchecanoe



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 2000's pop culture nerd murphy basically, F/M, also featuring bellamy angsting after clarke, not major bellarke action but they're in there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 10:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3287468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrikerDouchecanoe/pseuds/StrikerDouchecanoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a bellarke(ish) ficlet told from murphy’s pov (ft. actual earth history and 2000’s pop culture nerd murphy who can’t stop laughing at his own jokes and obscure references)</p>
<p>written after 2x06, so Finn basically doesn't exist because I didn't know how to deal with that in a crack fic, basically.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can You Feel The Love Tonight?

**Author's Note:**

> references: harry potter, friends, my immortal, and the lion king.

It’s been three weeks since they salvaged the rest of their people from Mount Weather. Jasper and Monty and the new girl, Maya, never leave each other’s sight (and Murphy’s pretty sure things are happening in their tent judging by the hickeys they all sport). Things are going…well, they’re going, he guesses, with Octavia’s boyfriend. He’s still in major withdrawal from whatever the fuck they were injecting him with. And he’ll only talk to Octavia. But he hasn’t eaten anyone since the Parking Garage Incident, which Murphy figures is a plus.

He gets drunk with Bellamy and Raven every now and then. It’s fun to feel like he’s got friends—and Bellamy understands his jokes,  _finally,_ because Murphy’s begun to feel like no one remembers all the obscure 2000’s pop culture shit besides him. 

*

He finds out that Bellamy is just as much of a nerd as he is one night when the three of them are on their god-knows-how-many-th cup of moonshine, and Murphy starts making fun of Kane. It’s not fair, really, he knows it’s not—but Kane makes an easy target, and some things really haven’t changed. Murphy’s still a delinquent kid with an ego and a fuck-the-system attitude, and Kane is still, well, the system. 

He clears his throat and says, in the most pompous accent he can muster, “Mr. Murphy presents his compliments to Councillor Kane, and begs that he keep his abnormally large nose out of other people’s business.”

Bellamy’s eyes widen and he snorts loudly into his moonshine before descending into undignified (and frankly, un-Bellamy-like) giggles. Raven’s eyebrows quirk up, and Murphy barely has time to wonder if either of them  _got it_ before Bellamy takes a deep breath and gasps out through his laughter, “Mr. Blake agrees with Mr. Murphy, and would like to add that Councillor Kane is an ugly git.”

And with that, Murphy’s howling with laughter, clutching his cup of booze as he doubles over. There are tears in Bellamy’s eyes and Raven’s looking back and forth between them in confusion, eyebrows traveling further towards her hairline with every passing second.

"What the hell?" she asks, smacking Murphy in the arm. He can’t answer through the wheezes of laughter, but Bellamy finally manages a breath, leans his head back against the tree he’s sitting against, and slurs out, "Holy shit, Reyes, you haven’t read Harry Potter."

"Like, the books with the wizard kid who’s got the thing on his face?" Raven asks, frowning and making a gesture towards her temple that Murphy can only guess is meant to be a lightning bolt.

"That’d be it," Bellamy says, knocking back the last of his moonshine.

*

Murphy isn’t sure how far Bellamy’s knowledge of pre-apocalypse culture goes—his own is exhaustive—but he tests Bellamy’s limits at every opening he gets.

He catches Bellamy staring after Clarke one day (it’s nowhere near the first time, but Murphy figures he can make fun of Bellamy now) and says, “It’ll happen, man.”

Bellamy jumps about a foot in the air. “Go away,” he snarls, the look in his eyes threatening.

Murphy throws his hands up and turns away, but not before he throws out, “She’s your lobster, dude,” over his shoulder at Bellamy.

Bellamy snorts. “ _What?_ " he asks. 

"You know. Your lobster. They mate for life," Murphy supplies. 

"Christ on a  _bike,_ Murphy,” Bellamy says, shaking his head. “It’s not like that at all.”

"Keep lying to yourself," Murphy retorts.

Bellamy rolls his eyes. “Thanks for the relationship advice, Phoebe,” he says. “Scram.”

Murphy obeys, but he spends the next several hours laughing at the fact that not only did he pull out the lobster line on Bellamy, but Bellamy actually fucking understood it.

*

He happens to be walking with Bellamy and Octavia (Lincoln still won’t join them) when they turn a corner to find Raven practically climbing Wick. 

Murphy, being—well, himself—decides to say something.

"What the hell are you doing, you motherfuckers?" he exclaims. Raven tries to jump away, but Wick’s arm stays around her waist.

"Horny simpletons," Bellamy adds.

Raven looks like she’s about to kill them all, but Wick lets out an incredulous laugh. 

"I didn’t know people still quoted that, you  _mediocre dunces,_ " he retorts.

The encounter ends in uproarious laughter and Wick reading  _My Immortal_ from the notebook he keeps in his pocket. 

*

Murphy happens across Bellamy and Clarke on his way to the still with Monty one night. They’re sitting against a fallen tree, Bellamy’s arm draped behind Clarke’s shoulders (but not touching her, Murphy notices). He decides to give Bellamy a second’s warning and clears his throat loudly.

Bellamy doesn’t really move, but Clarke twists around with lightning speed, and the movement changes how she’s sitting so that she’s closer to Bellamy and his arm’s now snugly around her. 

Murphy smiles. “Nice night, huh,” he says. “The world, for once, in perfect harmony with all its living things.”

Bellamy’s eyes widen incredulously. 

"Well, _I_ can sure feel it," Monty says sagely, clapping Murphy on the shoulder with a smirk. Murphy knows he’s not imagining the blush creeping up Bellamy’s cheekbones—but the flush on Clarke’s face is surprising.

As he and Monty are walking away, Murphy hears Clarke say, “Did they just quote  _The Lion King_ at us?”

He just grins to himself.


End file.
